


Molten Gold

by keith-in-shibari (diet_affection)



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, At least Keith is wearing clothes, BOM Keith, Bisexual Lance (Voltron), Blade of Marmora Keith (Voltron), Bottom Keith (Voltron), Bottom Lance (Voltron), But he doesn't know it's Keith, Clothed Sex, Confessions, Consensual Sex, Did I say Lance was beautiful yet, Don't worry, Fluff and Crack, Gay Keith (Voltron), Happy Ending, He Loves It, He is gorgeous, He is seduced, Idiots in Love, Jealousy, Keith is in BOM suit, Kinda, Kissing, Lance is BEAUTIFUL, Laughter During Sex, M/M, Making Out, Mutual Pining, Older Keith, Older Lance, Oral Sex, POV Keith (Voltron), Pining Keith (Voltron), Pining Lance (Voltron), Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Power Bottom Lance (Voltron), Prostitute Lance, Prostitution, Riding, Rimming, Smut, Switching, Switching Klance, Tags for Chapter 2:, Top Keith (Voltron), but still, by like three years, mask kink, masked sex, more smut, sex worker Lance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-06
Updated: 2018-04-14
Packaged: 2019-04-19 08:49:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14233671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/diet_affection/pseuds/keith-in-shibari
Summary: Keith is on a mission with the BOM, years after Zarkon have been defeated and Voltron dissolved. He stumbles upon a prostituion parlor, and encounters Lance.The man he hasn't seen in years.The man he might love.The man who is currently trying his best to seduce him.What's a guy to do if not follow him upstairs?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I finally got around to writing some good ol' smut! Hope you enjoy <3

 The air was heavy with summer; warm and sweet to the point where it was almost unbearable. In the distance Keith could see dry heat shimmering, twisting the horizon into shuddering waves. As if the heat wasn’t bad enough in itself, he was wearing his Blade armor, complete with hood and mask. The fabric was airy and designed to handle all temperatures, but it was still made of black, clingy fabric, and while the shade of the hood was welcome in itself, he felt a little suffocated in the confines of fabric and metal over his head.

A crowd of people milling around what seemed like a marketplace drew his attention, and he slipped in among them. His mission was simple –  scouting for information, looking for anything out of place. He always started with crowds, then made his way to the more secluded parts of the area, making sure he scanned everything. The crowds were difficult with their overload of information, but he pulled his hood further down and pushed on forwards nonetheless.

He was immediately elbowed by several people, and felt his eardrums ache with shouts and laughter way too close to comfort. The warmth of other people bodies enveloped him.

God, he hated crowds.

He felt irritation rise in his chest. _Focus, Keith_ , he reminded himself. _Patience yields focus._ But no matter how hard he scanned the faces drifting by, no matter how hard he listened to the voices of those around him, his concentration kept slipping. So many faces, but they were all strangers. Not what he was looking for.

_What was he looking for?_

The crowd was loud, the air hard to breathe, his lungs clogged with the sweet, sweet scent of flowers in bloom. He felt a strong need to breathe, deeply, and somehow release this knot of tension.

Groaning to himself, he slipped away from the crowd. This had to stop. He was putting the mission in jeopardy by being so caught up in this – this craving. As soon as the though crossed his mind, it seemed obvious. It had been weeks since he had had time alone. He wasn’t just irritated, or restless. He was undeniably, unrelentingly horny. He felt warm all over, and it wasn’t simply the heat of the desert air enveloping him. _Stupid,_ he hissed to himself. _You’re going to fail the mission because of your pathetic pining?_ This wouldn’t work.

He wasn’t headed anywhere in particular, all he knew was he had to get away from the crowd for a while. Maybe find some dim alley or public restroom to lie his distracting desires to rest. Soon, he found himself in a part of town where there were no children, no crowded marketplaces, and no family friendly restaurants. He glanced over at a building that stood out from the other, more run down houses – maybe a motel? Before he had time to realize otherwise, he had approached the building. The establishment was in surprisingly good standard – it was a small house with yellow plastered walls, a wide wooden porch and windows covered with thick, red curtains. On the porch were several gorgeous women in thin silk garbs, leaning against the railing, lounging on the steps or sipping drinks and giggling to each other. They were naked underneath the silk.

_Oh._

This had not been part of the plan.

Keith turned on his heel and prepared to walk quickly away, but was stopped in his tracks by two of the women.

“Hey, wait up, handsome! Don’t be rude!” one of them giggled and ruffled her brown curls.

“He’s just shy,” said the other in a husky voice. She was black haired and certainly beautiful – as were the others – but that didn’t really matter to him. It never had. They were, after all, _women._

“I’m not interested,” he said, perhaps a little too gruffly. “Just passing by.”

“Oh come on,” the first girl snickered, “you were headed our way. You know you want it.”

“We can help you relax a little in this heat,” the other whispered, slowly edging closer, and then she was slipping the hem of her dress down one shoulder and –

“That’s enough, girls. Can’t you see you’re making him uncomfortable?”

A horribly familiar voice sounded across the yard, and the girls jumped aside as a man approached.

“He’s clearly in need of a gentleman, like me”, the man smirked, and _oh._

_Oh no._

It was _Lance._

How long had it been since they had last seen each other?

A year? Two?

It felt like forever.

After the war against Zarkon ended, the comradeship of the paladins had unraveled. They still kept in contact, of course. It wasn’t like they weren’t friends any longer – but things had still changed. They had grown up. Grown a bit apart, perhaps. They were all off on separate missions, living separate lives. Meeting up now and then to exchange hugs and reports from different corners of the galaxy, having drinks or dinner, waving to each other from different ends of huge conference tables. But never all of them together. Someone was always busy, and schedules didn’t line up.

He had seen Pidge just a few weeks ago, when the Blade had joined a conference about technological advances, weaponry and other tech that could aid them in their fight against remaining Galra loyal to their lost leader. She was, of course, the main brain of a research team deep into fields of science that Keith didn’t even know how to label. But she was doing well, and she had seemed content. Happy, even. She had her family close, and she was never as dependent on the team as others.

Hunk, he knew was doing amazing. He had been working mainly in diplomacy, joining planets in coalitions and helping merge political structures into a successful cooperating leadership. Already, he was a known name among most political groups in the galaxy. Keith hadn’t seen him in half a year, but they videochatted now and then.

Shiro, of course, he talked to a lot. Mainly through text and phone calls, but they also met up as often as their missions allowed – his with the Blade and Shiro’s with the Clan, which was a newly established military force working towards the same goal. He was a leading figure there, one of the founders.

Allura and Coran he hadn’t heard directly from in ages, but everybody had their names on their lips, though mainly Allura’s. The Princess, she was often known as. She was a legend among some, an idol among all. Keith didn’t blame them. She had been the main force behind the galaxy’s freedom fight, after all.

And then there was Lance.

Unpredictable, wild, never one to settle down. He had been all over the galaxy, doing everything from adrenaline chasing missions to working in a space theatre, from joining a gang to planting trees on a dying planet. Every time one of the other paladins caught a glimpse of information from him, it was always something short and simple – a handwritten letter or a hurried text, sometimes a video sent months earlier that hadn’t gotten though because he was out in the middle of nowhere.

Keith had been worried the first year. He had kept calling, needing confirmation that he was safe. Still living his wild life. Lance had always answered. In the beginning the calls had been long and filled with descriptions, the phone line overflowing with enthusiasm and energy.

And then –

Well, nothing had really changed. Not on Lance’s part, at least.

Keith had stopped calling.

For a long time, he couldn’t even figure out why himself. He wanted to talk to Lance, wanted to hear how his life was going, wanted to …

 _Wanted_ Lance.

And there it was, the same, silly issue that had gotten in the way of their good teamwork back when they were still fighting Zarkon. His small, soul-crushing, insignificant, heart-wrenching crush on his teammate. Rival, friend - whatever he was to Lance. He really didn’t know anymore.

The phone calls had been amazing, but as soon as Keith realized that all the love, all the want he thought he had suppressed all those years ago, were still very much alive and breathing – he just couldn’t do it.

When he called – he was always the one to call, and no matter how happy Lance seemed when he picked up, he never called back – Lance was always out of breath, in the middle of something amazing and exciting that he couldn’t wait to get back to.

Keith couldn’t keep up. There Lance was, living life to the fullest and loving every second of it. And here he was, still doing the missions he had been back then, because he didn’t know what else to do. It was what he was good at.

It was like Lance was in color while Keith’s life had only shades of black and gray. It just – didn’t match.

So he stopped calling, begun missing Lance like crazy, but felt stupid calling back after so long, and so he never did. And he never heard directly from Lance again.

 

Which was why it was a shock, mildly put, to see him here, now, in _this_ situation. It was so absurd that all he could do was stare.

He was dressed in the same silky fabric as the women. It was flowing loosely over half-hidden skin and muscles, and gathered by a wide metallic band at the neck that exposed his collarbones. The garb was sleeveless and with splits in the side, colored in a faded, sky blue hue. He must have been getting a lot of sun lately – his skin seemed even tanner than Keith remembered, and freckles dusted across his cheeks, shoulders and arms. Over the silk he wore several thin, golden necklaces, weaving between the collar and his shoulders in an intricate pattern. The necklaces were complimented by ear rings and a simple headband in matching metallic shine. He was beautiful. And framed by the peach-colored sky, bathed in evening sun that made his skin glow like honey while glinting off his jewelry in a thousand sparkles, he was breathtaking.

Like pure molten gold.

Keith stuttered, feeling his face grow warm, as he desperately tried to find the words to greet his old teammate. No sound escaped him. Lance beat him to the punch.

“Why, hello. It’s a pleasure to meet you.”

_Yes, that’s right. I’m still wearing the mask. He can’t recognize me. Thank god –_

“Laya, don’t call him handsome when his face is hidden. It’ll come across as the lie it is, since you actually have no idea.”

“But you said we should compliment the – “

“Yes, I did. But it always needs to come from the heart. I could for example tell him...”

Lance stepped in close to him, letting his eyes fall from Keith’s face to his chest, and slowly slide down his body. Heat was gathering in his lower belly way too fast. _This is bad._ It was all of his fantasies, coming together in the flesh.

“… you look good in black.”

It was almost a purr, and it should have sounded ridiculous. It didn’t. At all. Instead, it almost made him shiver despite the warm air.

 “Why don’t you come along with me? I swear you won’t regret it. I am a bit expensive, but it’s _so_ worth it.”

This was Lance, all right. Humble like always.

Keith was about to politely refuse, before he realized with a start that Lance would recognize his voice. He didn’t know if he was ready for that. He _had_ just been passing by, but Lance would never believe that.

His hesitation seemed to be taken as approval, for Lance grinned wide – _beautiful_ , he thought – and slipped his hand around Keith’s arm. With necklaces rustling, he turned and led him in though the large wooden doors. Still caught somewhere between feeling frozen and completely liquefied, Keith followed. His thoughts were spinning, his emotions roaring.

Lance was clearly working here. And had been for a while, considering how he had spoken to the woman; his junior. This had to be the _last_ place in the universe he would have expected to come across his crush, although if he was completely honest with himself, it wasn’t really _that_ surprising. A shock, yes, but that had more to do with the improbability of the encounter than the work Lance seemed to be engaged in. He had always been a free spirit with a high libido, and based on all the crazy stories he had heard though rumors and whispers, this wasn’t all that extreme.

Still, Keith’s heart was beating out of his chest as he was dragged along the dimly lit corridors. This was so, so bad. But if he said anything now, Lance would _know,_ and he couldn’t bear the thought. He had to… he had to… He didn’t know. But he followed.

Soon, a door was firmly closed behind them, and they were alone in a small, but tastefully decorated room. There was a canopy bed – _oh god_ – draped with silky fabric, a mirror and cabinet, and a window sifting sunlight though thin curtains.

The reality of the situation suddenly hit him like a brick wall. This was a prostitution parlor. Lance was working here. He was a client. Lance was going let him fuck him.

He had to stop this. It was unfair to Lance. He was consenting, yes, but to having sex with a stranger, not with – Keith. If he knew who it was beneath the dark fabric, behind the mask, he would surely scream with embarrassment. Or worse; his eyes would fill with offended tears, his face twist with disgust…

But as Lance pressed him against the wall in one smooth motion, he seemed so genuinely eager, and Keith almost believed the desire filling his eyes.

_It’s terrible of me… but he never has to know, does he?_

And then Lance pressed his lips to his mask, over his mouth, and he found the last of his resolution crumble.

“Mmmm….”, Lance murmured against his mouth. “It’s a shame with this mask between us. Can’t you take it off for a while? Swear I won’t peek.” Keith could feel the warmth of Lance’s breath though the fabric, and his leg slipping between his own; pressing just hard enough. The silk was cool and slippery in contrast to Lance’s burning skin, and it felt _oh_ so good. Keith was warm and tingly, breathless even though nothing had really happened yet. He almost nodded, caught in the delirium of want, but had just enough of a grip on reality to shake his head no. And Lance pouted – _pouted_ like a kid. _Ridiculous_ , Keith thought to himself, but couldn’t stop the smile spreading beneath the cover of the mask.

“Oh well. I guess that’s that.”

His smile faltered.

“Luckily there are other places to kiss,” Lance suddenly grinned, and slipped to his knees.

Keith’s sanity left him.

Before he had time to gather the pieces of himself he had shattered into, Lance was already mouthing him though the fabric of the suit. A shaky gasp left him, and he leant his head backwards until it hit the wall, a little too hard.

_Yes –_

Lance giggled a little at his strong reaction, but resumed the slow movement of his mouth soon after. He was moving in lazy circles, his nose buried in the crook between his thigh and crotch, and when he pressed his tongue flat against him, hard, Keith couldn’t stop himself from groaning. He was so hard already, it was painful.

 _Come on_ , he thought, head swimming. Without really thinking, he threaded his fingers though Lances hair – which was even softer than he had fantasized – and tugged his head back. Even without words, it seemed his intent came across. Lance was laughing softly, glancing up at him through lowered lashes.

“So impatient…”

Keith growled and tugged again, harder this time. A breath left Lance shakily. _So he likes that kind of thing. Good to know._ This time, when Lance could focus his eyes again, he simply smiled and leant forwards. With easy, practiced tugs, he had unzipped the suit, pulled his underwear down, and taken him into his mouth.

_Oh, fuck fuck fuck…_

Lance’s mouth was warm and smooth around him, slick with spit and Keith’s own liquids. He was taking him as deep as he could, which was pretty fucking deep – Keith could feel himself brushing against the back of Lance’s throat every now and then. Lance’s nose was pressed into the darkly curled hair at his crotch, his hands holding his hips still. He had his eyes closed in concentration, the flush on his cheeks now spreading to his neck and ears.

Keith’s legs were shaking, and he knew the wall behind him as well as Lances arms supporting him was all that was holding him up. He vaguely heard himself mumbling and moaning meaningless phrases, muffled beneath the mask, and he pressed a hand to his mouth to control himself. This was way too good, and soon the tightening heat in his abdomen would spill over.

And then Lance dived even deeper, and _hummed_ around his length, and he knew he was gone. With a stifled cry, he was coming, and Lance was swallowing easily and licking up the spills with a satisfied expression.

Keith was heaving for breath, knees weak and head spinning, as Lance jumped to his feet and shot finger guns at him.

“Good, right?”

He couldn’t help it, he laughed. It was so ridiculous seeing one of Lance’s silly signature gestures in the middle of _this_. His hand was still loosely over his mouth, but the sound escaped.  For a second, Lance stared at him, his eyes wide. Keith stopped breathing.

_Had he heard?_

Then, Lance turned away and he caught only a glimpse of a smile that seemed much softer, much fonder than the smirks and grins he had given Keith so far. Whatever it meant, he didn’t know, but it seemed he was safe for now.

At least if his heart didn’t explode from sheer desire and joy, that was.

“Are you ready?”

His head snapped back up, out of his confused thoughts, and the question must have been obvious from the tilt of his head.

“You know. To see what you’re paying for.”

It would have been creepy, or at least silly, if it weren’t for the fire in Lance’s eyes as he turned against him. He was stepping forwards, slowly slipping one shoulder out of the garment, just like the woman outside had done before only _so much better._ Then the arm followed, and the other shoulder – and with a rush of silk, the fabric was all at the floor, puddled around his bare legs.

_Oh, those legs._

Keith’s eyes followed the muscles of his calves; shaped perfectly from years of running, fighting, and swimming, and the softer curve of his thighs, before they trailed up his chest; still draped with jewelry. He was as well-shaped as he remembered from seeing him shirtless in the past, but with a few new scars strewn across his skin in small, silvery lines. Keith drank it all in, feeling like he could finally breathe.

He looked so strong, but still so soft. So touchable, but still so… unreachable.

He ended up staring at Lance’s face; the sparkle in his eyes and the flush in his cheeks, and the cheeky smirk that finally clued him in on the fact that Lance was, in fact, completely naked before him. His eyes slipped downwards without his permission, landing on the area he had avoided earlier, and _fuck_ , Lance was already half hard, blushed and leaking. Keith hadn’t even laid a finger on him.

Lazily, Lance walked backwards until he hit the edge of the bed. He crawled back and rested his back against the mountain of pillows with a pleased sigh, and grabbed a small, unlabeled jar from the nightstand.

“Just relax while I get ready, okay, sweetie?”, he murmured.

Keith stood by the end of the canopy bed, resting a hand against a pillar, watching him.

Watching as Lance opened the jar, slipped his fingers in, and lifted a small handful of a sticky substance that reminded Keith of honey.

Watching as he gently smeared the liquid across his ass, gasping a little at the contact, and begun circling his hole.

Watching as he finally pushed two of his fingers through the seal of the tight muscle, and they were swallowed up to the knuckle with a soft squelch.

The whole time, Lance’s eyes hadn’t left his.

His first moan tore from his lips as he begun moving and curling his fingers, and it woke Keith from his trance. Slowly, he got on the bed and crawled towards Lance, unable to tear his eyes away from the practiced, deliberate movement of his fingers. Keith was in between his long legs now, standing on his knees and staring down at Lance who laid spread open and naked beneath him.

This had to be the hottest thing he had ever seen.

As Lance moaned again, low and whiny, he was absolutely sure that it was. He had added a third finger, and was slowly fucking himself on his hand, hips lifted slightly off the bed.

“I’m ready. So ready for you”, he gasped, plunging a fourth finger in before pulling them all out. He collapsed back against the pillows, breathing heavily. He looked so flush and eager, almost shaking with need. If this was acting – No. It wasn’t, he was sure of that. The plea in Lance’s voice when he panted, “Go on, touch me, sweetheart, come _on_ ”, was very real.

Keith looked down on the one he was quite sure he loved, and was caught again in just how beautiful this man was. The last rays of the evening sun were filtering in though the patterned curtains, and casting intricate swirls of shadows and light across Lance’s body. It glowed in his eyes, and hid his mouth in darkness. It caught in the gold of the necklaces, glistened in the wetness on his ass and thighs. He looked amazing against the pale linen.

“Please, touch me. I _need_ you. Please!”

Lance’s sob broke through his adoration, and he finally let himself touch the warm, honey-glazed skin he had been longing for. His gloved hands slid up Lance’s shaking thighs. Trough the fabric, he could barely feel the heat of his body. Growling with the need for skin contact, Keith yanked off his gloves and threw them aside before continuing the exploration of Lance’s body. He rubbed up and down his thighs, and squeezed lightly at the flesh of his ass, making Lance whine. He let his knuckles brush over the happy trail between his navel and crotch, which was shaven and smooth. He traced fingertips across his heaving chest, wishing he could lick along the lines of it, sure it would taste as sweet as it looked. Instead, he decided to give in to Lance’s broken pleas before he dissolved completely.

He adjusted himself before he lightly slid the tip of his cock between Lance’s ass cheeks and up to press against his hole, making sure to cover himself with the honey-like substance. With one last glance up at Lance’s face for permission – he was biting his lip, eyelids fluttering while nodding quickly – he gently pushed into the tight softness of the other man. Lance’s body sucked him in, welcoming and warm. It felt fucking amazing, and Keith quickly had to lift a hand to muffle his involuntary moan. How long had it been since he had done this? Feeling his breathing get shaky just from pushing in, he knew he wouldn’t last too long. 

Keith felt so greedy, so desperate and _needy_. He wanted all of Lance, right now. Overwhelmed with this searing wave of need, he heard himself growling, not caring if Lance heard, and pulled back before he thrusted into the other, hard. Lance choked out a gasp, his back arching off the mattress.

“Yes – “

Biting his own lip beneath the mask, he followed with more thrusts in the same quick, unrelenting pace. He had no time for teasing, not after Lance had put on that show in front of him. And now Lance was the one breaking apart into moans underneath him, head rolling loosely from side to side, mouth open and eyes shut –

 Keith gripped the other’s chin roughly, holding his head still as he leant forward. Lance’s eyes opened, meeting Keith’s own where they hovered just centimeters above. _Closer,_ he thought. _I want to be closer._ As if his mind was read, he was pulled down into an embrace as he kept thrusting. Lance’s arms were covered in a light sheen of sweat as they snaked around his back and pulled him close, but as Keith pressed his head into the crook of the other’s neck, all he could smell was the sweet, warmly spiced fragrance that always lingered on Lance’s clothes – and yes, he had smelled them in secret before, flushed and feeling awkward in the dark common room where Lance had forgotten his jacket before going to bed.

Pressing wet kisses all over his mask, Lance was suddenly pushing Keith back until he was sitting on his ass, and climbing onto him.

“I wanna …”, he mumbled, seeming too dazed to form coherent sentences. “Can I?” Keith nodded, of course he nodded, how could he not when Lance was asking him like that?

Lance lifted himself up, the tremble in his legs enough to make Keith lean forward to support him, and slowly sank down again onto his length with a shaky sigh. He began moving, hips rolling like a pro – and technically, he was. A flash of possessiveness flared though him at the thought of Lance with other clients. Gripping the other’s hips harder, he pushed back up to meet his moves with his own, until the sound of flesh against flesh was loud in the room. He adjusted his direction slightly until he found the right spot, needing to completely break the other man apart.

“Ahh, yes!”, Lance almost screamed, hands clenching onto the fabric of his hood, and he knew he had succeeded.

“Yes, right there, K-, sweetheart, baby, don’t stop.”

He was too far gone to notice anything except Lance, Lance, _Lance_.

“You’re so _good_ , keep going …”

The words washed over him in a warm, pleasurable wave as they kept moving, coming together again and again, never pausing for breath. He could feel prickling heat gathering in his abdomen, and he knew he wouldn’t last much longer. Neither would Lance, if he was reading the expression on his face correctly.

With the last of his strength, he flipped Lance back onto the mattress and ground into him, as deep and hard as he could. Which was _deep_ , since one of Lance’s legs had ended up hooked over his shoulder.

“I’m gonna – you’ve gotta – yes! –“

Broken fragments were all that escaped Lance’s lips. Keith could feel his hips stuttering. Then he was coming for the second time that evening. His vision went white as he heard himself gasping, sobbing as he kept thrusting. He managed to blink the spots from his eyes in time to catch the sight of Lance’s face going slack, his toes curling and back arching.

“God, Keith!”

Lance’s hands were scratching down the fabric of his back, and –

  _Wait._

_He just said your name._

Keith’s movements froze.

_He knows. Somehow, he knows._

Lance was blinking and breathing heavily, coming down from his high. He must have realized his mistake as he saw Keith stiff and unmoving above him, and his hand flew up to cover his mouth.

“Oh, Jesus! I’m sorry, please forget I said – that name. I’s nothing.”

_Wait… what?_

_Does he not know?_

He waited for an explanation, shivering with the pleasure of post-orgasm and nervousness combined. Lance bit his lip, looking to the side as he pulled sweaty locks of hair away from his own forehead. Finally, he filled the silence.

“Look - It’s the name of someone I know. Used to know. He was with the Blade as well, you see. About your height and body shape.”

Lance sighed, voice dropping to a hoarse whisper.

“I used to … I really liked him. I guess I’m still as infatuated as I used to be. Thought I’d gotten over it – he broke contact, you see, and I was too scared to call, I didn’t want to bother him – but apparently not.”

With a laugh, he lifted a hand and stroked softly against his mask.

“I couldn’t help it. When I saw you outside the parlor, I immediately wanted you – him – so bad again. I kind of…  imagined you were him. All the way through.”

He straightened his tangled necklaces and looked slightly uncomfortable.

“Sorry, this is really unprofessional. I didn’t mean to pour my heart out to a customer like this. You know what. I’ll give you a discount, and then I’ll –“

 Keith lifted a hand and clicked the switch beneath his ear, making the mask flicker and disappear. Lance’s voice faltered and he went silent.

Completely silent.

Keith didn’t know what he was doing. The whole point had been to stay hidden beneath the safety of the mask. Just like he had stopped calling, to run away from facing his emotions. Just like he had always done.

What a coward he was.

Never mustering the courage to confess or even come close to talking about his feelings. Being cold or rude when he had to, hiding behind a cover of “rivalry” to escape this bottomless fondness and want that he felt for the other man.

He had been running away from the one he loved for so long. Well, that was over.

Lance’s eyes were impossibly wide. In them he could see a maelstrom of emotion whirling quicker than he had a chance to decipher. His lips were parted, mouth trying to form words, but no sound escaped. Then, finally:

“…Keith?”

His voice was so soft it was almost fragile, like he was something that could shatter. Keith suddenly felt ice cold. What had he done? Had he managed to ruin the one thing that mattered to him?

“I’m so sorry,” he breathed, not knowing what else to say. Lance exhaled sharply at the sound of his voice. His eyes seemed to glisten in the now dimly lit room – the sun had just set. Was he crying? 

But then suddenly, Lance was sitting up and hugging him tightly; clinging to him as if he was a sun in the coldness of space. Keith stayed still, feeling confused. Then he heard Lance’s mumbling, muffled against his chest.

“It’s you. It’s really you. Oh my god. Keith. It’s _you_. And we just –“

He let out a loud squeal of happiness and squeezed him even tighter.

“Lance, I can’t breathe,” he gasped and the other man quickly loosened his grip. He leaned back, his arms moving to clutch together behind Keith’s neck. He looked up at Keith trough lowered lashes, looking absurdly shy after what they had just done. On his face was this strange expression – a cross between a gentle smile and a goofy grin.

“Oh. My. God.”, he whispered. “I just had sex with Keith Kogane. Can you believe that?

“Um,” Keith said. His voice was hoarse. Unsure. “Yeah?”

“Jesus, you’re adorable,” Lance snickered.

“Aren’t you angry?”

“What?”

“That I didn’t tell you. That it was me. You didn’t know, right?”

With a huff, Lance leaned back onto his hands.

“Angry? Are you kidding me? I just had amazing sex with the guy I’ve been pining after for years! And it _was_ amazing, let me tell you …”

“I should have told you.”

Lance shrugged.

“I mean, it wouldn’t have changed anything. If I’d seen you outside of here, without your mask, I’d have found a way to drag you up here with me anyway. It’s not like I could pass up an opportunity like that!”

“If you knew it was me –“

“I’d still have let you raw me, yeah.”

He through a light punch against Keith’s shoulder.

“Idiot. Don’t go all broody on me now. I liked it. You hear? I do this job for fun. I love it. And I specifically tore you away from those girls because I though you looked like – well, you.”

Taking Keith’s face between his hands, he leaned close.

“I wanted you. I _want_ you. Keith. It’s fine. Although …”

Keith’s heartbeat faltered. Then Lance’s face melted into a soft smirk as he poked Keith’s nose.

“You kinda owe me a kiss, now. With that mask gone.”

“Yeah,” Keith breathed. “Guess I do.”

Lance’s hand flattened against his cheek. He seemed to enjoy the feel of his skin, and explored the features of his face for a while before his gaze fell to his lips, and they both stopped breathing for a second. Then they softly crashed together, if that was possible. But if anything could defy logic, it was this feeling. It was utterly overwhelming, like a thousand fireworks going off in his bloodstream. The sex had been good, but _this_ , this was amazing.

Lance’s lips were apparently the softest part of him, and the inside of his mouth the warmest. His tongue tasted even sweeter than his skin. Keith felt fingers twist into his hair, and he sighed into the kiss, feeling wholly blissed out. Throughout the whole kiss, Lance’s thumb kept stroking in slow circles against his cheek.

After what felt like an eternity of slow kisses in the dusk-filled room, they pulled apart, still close enough to share their breaths. Lance’s face fell a little.

“What’s wrong?”, Keith whispered.

“Nothing, it’s just …”

He cleared his throat, for some reason blushing harder than he had the whole evening.

“Do you … like me? You know? Like that?”

Keith stared at the other man, speechless for a full ten seconds.

“If I – _Of course_ I like you like that, you absolute muttonhead! We just had _sex_! And then we _made out_! For like ten minutes!”

A goofy expression filled Lance’s face, and he shrugged.

“Well, yeah … I guess I just wanted to hear you say it.”

“I’ll say it again.”

“Yeah?”

He leaned forward and whispered hotly in Lance’s ear.

“Muttonhead.”

“Hey!”, Lance pouted and pushed him away.

Keith laughed, and felt a pure joy better than any sex bubbling up in his chest.

“I really, really like you, you wonderful idiot. I really do.”

“Oh. Well, that’s good. Cause I do too.”

“That makes me so fucking happy, Lance.”

“Me too, mullet.”

“I’m sorry I stopped calling. I was scared, I guess.”

“I was too, in a way. Scared of being annoying. I should have called you.”

And with those few words, Keith felt a mountain of guilt disappear from his shoulders. He smiled.

“So what now?”

“Well, I have several suggestions. First of all, we should get you out of those sweaty clothes. Second, I want a drink.”

Lance reached up and tugged the hood down from Keith’s face, revealing the disheveled mess of his hair. His voice dropped.

“And third, I want a round two. Knowing it’s you. Seeing your face. Feeling your skin against mine. Hearing your moans. You know.”

He shrugged innocently.

“That whole thing.”

Keith swallowed.

“That … can be arranged, I’m sure.”

Lance smirked and kissed his cheek.

“Then let’s get to it, babe.”

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This took a little longer than expected, but here we are! A continuation featuring bottom Keith and drinks in the sun.
> 
> It ended up with more humor than expected, and less of the fluffy/angsty heart-to-heart I had envisioned. But I feel that this was a better match for the atmosphere in the first chapter anyway. 
> 
> Hope you enjoy!

 

Keith pressed his nose into the fabric of his hood as he crossed the street, breathing in the scent of floral perfume that still lingered. His suit had gone straight to the laundry yesterday, soaked with sweat and … other liquids. The aroma brought him back to soft silk and rustling necklaces, blue eyes and a warm mouth. It was strange to think that only yesterday, he had found the smell of flowers sickening.

He smiled a hidden smile behind his mask, warmth gathering in his chest at the memory. Then he laughed quietly. _Round two, huh?_ After changing and washing, he had returned to Lance’s room – not the one they’d fucked in, but a smaller, more private area – to find Lance snoring softly, curled up in his sheets with a blissed-out expression on his face. Keith had carefully unfastened the jewelry tangled around his neck and put it away, feeling both amused and a bit disappointed. _There’s always tomorrow._ And as he got in bed, being immediately pulled into a sleepy embrace by a still buck-naked Lance, amusement definitely won. It felt like he smiled himself to sleep that night.

He had awoken to see Lance’s head resting on his chest, his fingers lazily tracing his chest through the fabric of his borrowed shirt. He smiled a drowsy smile when he saw Keith’s eyes open.

“Still trying to cover up, are you?”

One of his fingers slipped beneath the hem at his neck, tugging lightly.

“I want this off,” he murmured, leaning his head up to press a kiss against Keith’s neck.

“Go ahead,” Keith whispered back, gasping a little as Lance’s kisses turned open-mouthed and wet. He could feel a hand slipping underneath his shirt, the palm flat against his stomach.

“Wanna do this all day,” Lance mumbled against his neck.

“Yeah. That’d be nice.”

Keith sighed pleasantly, letting his eyes fall shut at the sensations.

Then the realization hit him.

He sat up abruptly, pushing Lance away from him just as his fingers were about to brush against his nipple – _god, why?_ – and feeling dread wash over him.

“The mission – !“, he gasped, staring wildly at Lance, who wrinkled his eyebrows.

“You were on a _mission_?”

Keith jumped out of bed, pulling his shirt down to decency again, feeling flushed and panicked.

“It was a scouting mission, with the Blade – I forgot completely - and that was _yesterday_ , oh fuck –“

Lance gaped at him before bursting into laughter, falling back into the sheets.

“You went to a _prostitution parlor_ on a _Blade of Marmora_ mission – oh my God, Keith, that’s too funny –“

“It’s not funny!”, Keith hissed, rushing around the room to locate his things – he had left his blade across the room, out of reach, what was _wrong_ with him?

“And I didn’t come here on purpose! I was just …”

He huffed, knowing his damn blush would make any attempted explanation pointless.

“Whatever. I’ve got to go. I’ll be back by midday. Or something.”

“You promise?”

He was pouting again. Keith nodded, trying not to let his frown twist into a smile.  Lance sniffed, before shrugging and burrito-rolling himself into the sheets again.

“If you’re late, you’re gonna be bottoming.”

 

He _was_ late in the end, but not by choice. After picking up his suit from the laundry and dressing quickly, he had made his way to the pickup point at top speed. To no surprise, the place was abandoned. He had circled around the area for almost an hour before spotting another suited up Blade slipping into the shadows between two buildings. Taking his mask off, he ran over and caught their attention.

The Blade had had death in his stare. Apparently, they’d been searching for him since his disappearance yesterday, and as expected, they were not happy when he revealed it had been a false alarm. Kolivan’s ear had been twitching all the way through his rushed explanation – something about feeling sick, resting and falling asleep beneath a tree – and he looked skeptical even after he had forced him to repeat the story three times. Keith wished he had kept the mask on, so that at least his burning cheeks could be hidden from everyone. By the time his chewing-out was finished and he was dismissed, the sun was already a little past its highest point, burning down on him as he jogged back towards the yellow house.

The ladies outside the sex parlor waved and smiled at him as he approached, even the ones he had never seen before. Apparently, the rumor had travelled like wildfire. He was welcomed with joyful shrieks and whoops, and for some reason, scattered applause.

“The masked one!”

“How’d you manage to woo our Blue?”

“Good job!”

“See, I _said_ he was handsome”, the girl called Lyla mumbled.

“He is,” a shirtless man with golden curls smirked. “But I take it you’ve found your favorite?”

Keith tugged his hood a little further down, knowing he was probably beet red from all this unexpected attention.

“I have, yeah.”

The man smiled apologetically.

“Too bad for me. He’s on the back porch, waiting for you.”

Keith thanked the man and was about to pass him when he added:

“Oh, and you might want to have an apology ready. He’s been sitting there the last hour, mumbling angrily into his berrywine.”

Keith bit his lip at that and hurried inside. He changed quickly in Lance’s room, into a red, shiny shirt and loose pants. He didn’t want to feel like a soldier tonight. Only himself, whatever that was worth.

 

The back porch was larger than the front, and scattered with chairs and recliners. The view to the garden was framed by decorated pillars, the sunroof bathing the chairs in pleasant shadow. Lance was sitting on a white iron-wrought chair, one foot tugged up on the seat and the other tapping against the wooden floor. He was leaning his chin against his knee while squinting out into the sunlit garden, looking impatient and a bit flushed. In his hand was a wineglass, dark red liquid sloshing around at his movements.

“Hi, handsome. You waiting for someone?”

Lance’s head whipped up, and his frown melted into a soft pout.

“C’mere” was all he said, patting the table beside him.

He stepped over, and Lance grabbed his hood without warning and pulled him down into a kiss. He chuckled at the neediness with which Lance was pulling at him, but was quickly silenced by lips enveloping his own.

The kiss was hot and heavy, Lance’s tongue all over his, teeth tugging at his lip, breath fanning warmly against his face. Keith felt the weight of the day evaporate into nothingness, and a pleasant tingling spreading though his body instead. God, he needed to kiss this boy more often.

 “Missed you,” Lance mumbled as they paused for breath. Keith felt his eyes crinkle with fondness as he patted the other’s hair – freshly washed and still tousled and curled from drying in the sun.

“How much have you drunk?”

“Not that much.”

Keith eyed the wine bottle and Lance scoffed, crossing his arms.

“If _someone_ hadn’t been late to our date, maybe I wouldn’t have _had_ to drink my sorrows away. And for the record, I’ve had three glasses, but since this is alien wine it’s probably not that strong.”

Keith’s heart skipped a beat at the word _date_ , like a thirteen-year old with zero experience. He reminded himself that they were very much not thirteen, and already had experience together. It was ridiculous how much these things affected him.

“Let’s hope so. Would be a shame if it affected your performance.”

“Excuse you! My performance will be top of the class, as always! I’ve never had a single complaint in my six months here, I’ll have you know.”

The image of Lance with other clients popped up in his head again, and as it had yesterday, the idea filled him with a dark, prickling feeling, somewhere between anger and desire.

“Were you working today?”

He tried to keep his voice light as he poured berrywine in the second glass that had been put out for him. Going by Lance’s grin, he failed miserably.

“Why? Feeling jealous?”                                  

“I am, yeah” he said slowly.

The other man was silent then, and he glanced over. To his surprise, Lance was smiling down into his wine glass, blushing heavily. He cleared his throat and looked up when he saw Keith watching.

“I, uh … haven’t been with anyone since you. If that makes you happy.”

“That it does, Lance.”

He took a sip from his wine and chuckled.

 “Or should I call you Blue?”

“If you want.”

“That your stripper name?”

“Naw, dude, my stripper name’s Desiderio the Dazzling.”

Keith barked a laugh.

“I hope you’re joking.”

“Wouldn’t you like to know,” Lance said and winked at him.

Keith rolled his eyes and put the glass down. Still smiling, he turned to look at the garden. It had been a while since he had been on a planet with vegetation this similar to Earth’s – usually there were a lot of purple trees and man-size flowers that wanted to eat you.

 “It’s really pretty here,” he sighed.

Hit with the sudden urge to feel the freshly cut grass against his feet, he kicked off his shoes and stepped out on the lawn. The garden was in full bloom; pink and purple blossoms almost glowing with brightness against blue berries. It smelled like flowers, and he loved it.

The sun was a bright glow in the perfect blueness of the sky, bathing him in warmth and reminding him that it was, in fact, the hottest hour of the day. The ideal time to lounge in shadows, sip cool wine, and drown in ocean-colored eyes.

Even his thoughts were getting poetic now. He was in deep.

Keith closed his eyes, the sunlight still bright behind his eyelids, and swore to remember this moment for the rest of his life. He wanted to etch these sensations into his memory; the feeling of being sunbathed and in love; warm and safe and happy.

He felt more than heard Lance coming up behind him. Then arms were wrapping around him, a nose burying itself in his hair. He heard Lance chuckle quietly, and opened his eyes.

“What is it?”

Hands gripped the fabric of his shirt.

“The moment has arrived!”, Lance announced loudly.

“The time is here! It is the prophesied day where I _finally_! Get you! Out of your damn clothes!”

With a laugh, Keith squinted over his shoulder.

“What, _here_?”

“Yessir. Here”, Lance said and dragged his shirt up with so much determination he had no choice but to lift his arms and let him. Before the shirt hit the grass, Lance’s hands were on him and he didn’t really feel like protesting anymore.

The feeling of a tongue against his neck was almost cool in contrast to the burn of the sun, moving in soft swirls against his skin. Keith exhaled slowly and relaxed back into Lance’s chest. He was caught safely. Hands were roaming across the muscles of his stomach, exploring his body with purpose. The long, deliberate licks were replaced by kisses, and then he could feel teeth scraping against the sensitive skin above his pulse point. His breath caught.

 “Lance, shouldn’t we – ahh!”

His voice broke off as Lance’s teeth bit into the skin right below his ear, at the same time thumbing lightly across his nipples with both hands. The sensation sent a pang of arousal through him, sparking a roaring fire from the dry leaves that were his libido lately. Keith’s back was arching, his head rolling back onto Lance’s shoulder.

“Hmm?”, hummed Lance as he soothed the bite mark with his tongue.

Keith was breathing heavily.

“People will see us.”

Without looking, he knew Lance was rolling his eyes.

“Like it matters? This is a sex parlor, ya know? Plenty of obscene acts have gone down in this garden before.”

 “I don’t want anyone to see.”

 “Feeling shy?”

Lance’s voice was teasing and light, but it made him give a look over his shoulder filled with a heavy intensity.

“Only I get to see you like that, from now on.”

Lance laughed breathlessly and let his hands drop.

“Well, all right. I wasn’t actually planning on doing you on the porch anyway. Here, follow me.”

He was dragged after Lance further into the garden, passing by benches and swings – sex swings, probably – until they reached an area hidden away by tall bushes and trees dripping with long, silvery leaves. In between the shadowy vegetation were a row of small makeshift tents, formed by peach-colored fabric draped in a way that created several small, private hideaways.

Lance halfway stumbled over a row of flower pots as he tugged him along towards the tents. Keith glanced at him.

 “Sure you didn’t drink that much?”

“I’m not drunk, I’m just in love,” Lance proclaimed and brushed dirt and flower petals off his feet. Keith gave him a hand to steady him.

“That’s sweet.”

“You’re sweet.”

He groaned.

“Please don’t tell me you’ll be talking like that from now on.”

“I’ll stop, I’ll stop. Jesus,” Lance pulled him in for a quick kiss on the lips, “Can’t a man try to be romantic?”

“You can try, I guess,” Keith said. “Emphasis on try.”

With an indignant huff, Lance grabbed his neck and pushed him towards the tents.

As soon as they were inside, Lance was pushing him down on his stomach against plushy blankets and pillows. Ordering him to lay still, he dragged his own shirt over his head. Keith obliged happily. He closed his eyes, waiting for a kiss, a bite; anything. Instead he felt a bare chest press against his back, followed by a deep, content sigh and the weight of a man lying on top of him. Lance wasn’t really moving, only snuggling closer against him, relaxing into Keith’s body as he himself was pushed into the blankets,

 “What are you doing?”, Keith asked, a little breathless from the weight.

“Finally feeling your skin against mine.”

“Um.”

Keith turned his head, glancing at him through locks of hair. He was giddy with this joke-filled, sappy atmosphere, but his sex drive was feeling very neglected.

“That’s great, but maybe … continue what we were doing?”

He could feel Lance’s sniff against the nape of his neck.

“Hey! We’re having a moment here. A spiritual connection. Bonding, you know!”

Keith sighed.

“Lance, I can feel your erect dick against my ass.”

“Well. …I don’t have a smart answer to that,” Lance replied before grinding his hips downward, drawing a hiss from Keith, and they were back on track. Most of the weight lifted from him, but he stayed face down in the pillows, trusting Lance to touch him.

“I love your back.”

Pressing a kiss against where his hair met the top of his neck, Lance sighed, “Wanna mark it.”

“Please do.”

With a breathy giggle, Lance dived down to nip and lick at the base of his neck. He moved slowly downwards, drawing his fingers in slow circles over his shoulder blades in a way that was on the edge of tickling. Keith shivered at the feeling. Then teeth were digging into his skin, sending pleasurable pain prickling up his spine. Another mark joined the first, and a third. He was going to look like a vampire victim by evening.

“Thought you meant hickeys, you beast,” Keith mumbled into the pillows.

“Riiight, you’ll get some of those as well in a moment. I’m just gonna -”

The tip of a tongue licked along where he knew his scars were crisscrossing his skin.

“- appreciate your body first.”

Keith hummed, hugging pillows tighter to himself. What a nice boyfriend he had.

He got the hickeys he wanted, strewn out across his back like plum stains on a white summer dress. Apparently, he was not the only one with a possessive streak.

The teasing was finally moving below his hips. His pants were slipped easily down his legs, until he was completely bare underneath Lance. With a final kiss against his tail bone, Lance pulled his cheeks apart and unceremoniously pushed his tongue against his hole.

“Lance - ! Fuck, some warning –“, Keith choked.

Lance was licking around the edges of his rim, sometimes teasing the tip of his tongue against the opening, pushing a little further each time. He could feel his body relaxing, melting into Lance’s massaging tongue and the fingers that were moving in long, nonsensical patterns against his thighs and ass.

“Yeah … Keep going,” he panted.

Saying something incomprehensible, Lance plunged his tongue into him a few times in quick recession, before pulling away and getting to his feet.

“Where are you going?”, Keith breathed, feeling neglected already.

 “Didn’t you hear what I said?”

“What, the thing you mumbled into my asshole? No.”

Lance made a sound in between a snort of laughter and an indignant huff.

“I said we need some lube.”

 Keith rolled over on his back while Lance grabbed a similar jar as the one from yesterday, hidden away between folds of fabric. He opened his legs lazily as Lance settled between them, slicking his fingers up before stroking them against his already relaxed hole.

Feeling a whine move up his throat, Keith realized he was going to be loud as they progressed. And that the walls – “walls” – were only a few layers of draped fabric. They were practically out in the open, going by sound. Biting his lip, he talked though the sensation of Lance’s fingertip teasing his opening.

“They might not see us here, Lance, but - ahh! – they can hear us.”

“Come on, that’s _fine_. I have an exhibitionist flare. Indulge me.”

He narrowed his eyes.

“Also, you were late and I’m allowed to punish you.”

Keith shivered at that, for some reason. Lance’s face split into a devilish grin, and he knew the other man wouldn’t forget his reaction.

“I’m not gonna spank you or anything, don’t worry. Not today, at least. I’m just gonna …”

Without warning he was pushing his long fingers into Keith, tearing a dragged-out moan from his lips.

 “…make you scream a little.”

“How many fingers are that?”, he panted.

“Hmm? Can’t you tell?”

Lance wiggled them inside him, making him squirm and clench his fingers into the blankets.

“Nnghh! It’s just – ah - it doesn’t hurt. Usually does when I …”

He drew a ragged breath as Lance kept teasing his insides.

“… put that many in that quickly.”

“Oh, that’s right”, Lance murmured, slowly dragging a fingertip around the circumference of his sensitive walls, deep inside him. Keith sighed shakily, feeling open and relaxed already.

“This lube is weird. Makes your muscles relax and shit.”

With a squelch, a third finger joined, sinking into his hole with ease. Lance leant over him, kissing his closed eyelids lightly. His voice dropped to a low murmur.

“Can you take even more, babe? Four should be enough.”

“Think so,” Keith gasped, feeling delirious with want. He felt the last finger brush against his rim before pushing in to join the others, and the sensation shifted. A sob left Keith’s lips; the sensation of being filled making his toes curl with pleasure. He could feel his muscles clenching and opening around Lance’s fingers, shaking and trembling with the feeling. With a final teasing caress of his thumb around his rim, Lance begun moving his fingers with purpose, pistoning them towards that sweet spot deep inside. Keith could feel the tightening in his gut getting dangerously close, his dick twitching and throbbing; still untouched. Through clenched teeth, he managed a breathless warning.

Then with the last twist of Lance’s hand he was coming, with a white-hot wave that hit him hard and fast. His hearing was muffled for a few seconds, before he heard the keening moans that seemed to escape from his own mouth, and slowly managed to gather himself.

He was breathing shakily, eyes fluttering open to focus on Lance, hovering over him with a half-smile. Humming, he begun simply stroking Keith’s head, weaving fingers lightly into his hair as his eyes danced all over him.

 “I could look at you for hours,” Lance smiled.

“Please don’t,” Keith croaked.

He arched his back, pushing his hips up in an attempt to meet Lance, who only grinned at his desperation and leaned forward only to push his hips back down. Keith released a low whine, but stayed put as Lance unfastened a clasp at his neck, slid the layers of thin fabric aside and revealed – well, everything. He hadn’t been wearing underwear, apparently. And he seemed more than happy to see him. Keith shivered as Lance pushed his cock against his entrance, pausing right before pushing in.

“Tell me what you want,” he breathed.

“You know what I want -”

“You gotta tell me. Wanna make sure the customer is satisfied with my services, right?”

Keith scowled at that, putting a hand on Lance’s neck and pulling him roughly closer.

“I’m not your customer. I’m your fucking _boyfriend_.”

Lance visibly swallowed, obviously trying hard to stay in role.

“Alright. Still gotta beg for it.”

“I’m not gonna – _fuck …_ ”

He moaned at the feeling of Lance’s tip pushing in, before slowly retreating, leaving him so _empty._

“Sure about that?”

“God damn it Lance, I won’t … Just do it!”

There was that slow pressure again, backing out before fully entering him. He wanted to scream.

“Just … oh fuck it, _please_! Please give it to me.”

“Give you what?”

Lance was definitely enjoying this, he didn’t have to open his eyes to know. Keith lost his patience.

“Give me what I need or I swear to God –“

His voice was torn off into a yell as the other finally, _finally_ pushed into him, filling him perfectly. Instead of feeling satisfied, it only made him want more. More of this, more of Lance. He couldn’t complain, however, as Lance slowly pulled back, warm and throbbing as Keith’s body tried to pull him back inside. The feeling of skin against skin, deep inside his body, was enough to make his spine tingle with pleasure. With a sudden roughness Lance thrust back deep, dragging a cut-off scream from him. He was pushed down into the plush pillows as Lance lifted his body and followed up with more hard thrusts, pulling almost completely out before plunging back in. Voice breaking and eyes tearing up, he was already close to his breaking point, _again._

Lance seemed to notice, and suddenly he was slowing his pace. Simply sliding halfway out and back inside, going just as deep, but slow, so _slow_. The decrease in tempo made precision easier, as he got closer and closer to the spot that would finally unravel him completely. A sob wrecked though him as his insides trembled, anticipating that sudden strike of lighting. But Lance kept teasing, moving his tip in gentle circles inside him, pulling out and sliding against his crack before pushing slightly inside him again. Then he stopped. Fucking froze, dick barely inside him. Keith could feel the muscles in his rim clenching around the tip, desperate for more. Incapable of forming words at this point, he settled for a needy wail, hands grabbing at the other to get him to continue.

“What do you want?”, Lance repeated. His voice was rough with sex and left no room for bargain and complaint. Keith broke.

“You!”, he sobbed.

“Why didn’t you say so?”

He was flipped around, from being a boneless, trembling puddle underneath Lance to being lifted into his lap, limbs still as weak.

“Can’t ride you – “, he whimpered, feeling way too needy to even move.

“Don’t have to,” Lance grunted and planted his feet flat into the ground.

He then proceeded to pound into him from underneath, fingers digging into the flesh above his hips, holding him down to meet his thrusts with loud smacks that Keith felt in his entire body. He screamed wordlessly as Lance kept shoving into him in a relentless pace. He was melting, he was on fire, he was being torn apart. His abdomen was clenching, muscles tightening with a slow but intense feeling – and the heat was finally spilling over to run along his veins like gasoline, turning the fire in him to a roaring inferno. He felt his vision spot as he screamed into Lance’s shoulder, knowing he wasn’t alone in this blaze as he heard echoing moans by his ear.

Feeling the last of his strength dissolve into nothingness, Keith let out a deep breath and relaxed completely into the other’s chest. The feeling was nice – warm, a little sticky, but so incredibly soft; like they were melting a little into one another. _Skin against skin_. So this was what Lance had meant earlier, lying on top of him. They stayed like that for a while, sharing breaths and heartbeats.

 

The sun had moved lower in the sky, rays of light peeking through the gaps in the fabric, covering them in a patchwork of sun and shadow. Keith lifted his head at last, humming as he traced a fingertip over Lance’s forehead, down the bridge of his ski-jump nose, and out to his freckled cheeks.

“Where’d you get this?”, he mumbled as his finger found a scar marring the softness of his skin.

"When I joined a circus for a month, over in the Aelia system. I did all kinds of tricks, it was crazy. Almost burned my hair off once."

He chuckled softly to himself, eyes caught in something far away.

"Man, you should have been there. It was amazing."

Keith continued trailing his finger down his face, seeing all the changes up close. In addition to the scars, he had a few new tiny moles, and on his chin there was a slight rub of shaven stubble. His eyes were a few years older, the childish energy changed into something more mature. It made him sad for a second, seeing all these traces of experiences he had not been a part of, a testament of the years they had spent apart. Stupidly longing for one another, but without the courage to break the silence. And so they had went their seperate paths, Lance as always unable to settle down, Keith as always caught in a limbo. Their frequencies hadn't lined up.

But here they were, nontheless. In a tangle of naked limbs and blankets, in the same galaxy, the same solar system, the same planet and the same town. Sharing the same soft smile.

He was _here_ ; close enough to see the freckles on Lance's nose and the way his eyelashes caught the sun. They might be as different as the sun and moon, but maybe they did complete each other. Cliche as it was, that was truly what it felt like. 

"This?", he said and pointed at a sharp white line underneath his jaw.

"Stupid mistake. Tried to win a hoverboard race and crashed into a window. The shop owner was not happy. Chewed me out as I was bleeding to death at his carpet. Not fun."

Keith didn't mind missing out on that experience. He paused again over a particulary jagged scar at his hairline.

"And this?"

“…beer bottle smashed over my head.”

“What kind of barbarians have you been hanging around?”

Lance laughed.

“Well, I _was_ a stripper for a while. On a slightly more shady planet than this.”

 “You weren’t joking about -.”

“Nope.”

“Jesus.”

Keith didn’t know if he wanted to laugh or cry. 

“Now, don’t look so outraged. I’ll strip for you once! Show you how dazzling I can truly be.”

He wiggled his eyebrows in a classic move, and Keith couldn't help but giggle.

“I’m interested. Idiot.”

“It’s a date.”

Keith let his head fall forward, and he smiled into the other’s neck, thinking about all the experiences they would have together from now on. All the scars they would protect each other from getting, and alle the ones they would patch up on each other. All the tan lines Lance would gain from showing Keith his surf moves. All the sunburns Keith would get, that Lance would try to kiss better. All the memories they would forge between them, the dates and the missions, the fun and the difficulties. They would share all off it.

That was worth those years of waiting. It was worth everything.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I drew some art for this fic, it can be found [here](https://keith-in-shibari.tumblr.com/post/172934787018/the-follow-up-chapter-to-molten-gold-is-now)  
> Follow me on tumblr if you want to see more klance art, nsfw art or fic updates!
> 
> Leave a comment if you enjoyed, or if you have a prompt for a fic! Thanks for reading <3
> 
> ///Edit: I rewrote the ending a little, I definitely prefer the way it is now!


End file.
